Various types of inflatable covers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an inflatable furniture cover support that includes an inflatable shell disposed atop an outdoor furniture item in order to support a furniture cover in a position covering the outdoor furniture item without touching the outdoor furniture item to prevent mildew and water stains on the furniture cover. An air intake-exhaust tube has a proximal end in fluid communication with an air chamber disposed within the shell and further has a distal end with an air intake-exhaust valve disposed thereon which is in operational communication with an air supply source to inflate and deflate the shell.